mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa's House
Koopa's House '''is the 2nd area of Super Mario 64 Missing Stars. Mario must take the east path out of the Main City Area to get here. Koopa's House is a smaller flatland than the main area filled with many green warp pipes, mushrooms, and trees, and a giant house in the middle which belongs to Koopa the Quick. The many pipes surrounding the house all have different functions. Some contain coins or collectibles, one is a cannon, and two act as regular warp pipes. During the morning and night, there is also a local Goomba which gives you hints about stars. During the morning, Koopa is out and ready to race, while at night a meteor shower created mini shards which Mario must collect. The house itself is always empty besides a red coin and does NOT count as an alternate spawn point, so going in does NOT reset coins and the night/day cycle. Day Stars and Events '''Star: Race with Koopa the Quick Since this is Koopa's house, a race with Koopa shouldn't be a surprise. The surprising aspect is how fast he became. The race consists of a run around his house, though Mario can not beat him via this root. There are two ways for Mario to win the race. The intended way is to open the cannon, and then shoot yourself at the rightmost part of the wall that separates you from the finish line (sometimes its glitchy). The other way is to just wall kick over the wall and land near the flag. When Koopa is beaten, he throws the Star above the roof of the house. In order to obtain it, Mario must press the Purple "!" Switch on top of his house, and jump on the boxes that spawns to reach it. Night Stars and Events Star: Collect Star Shards When Mario enters this level at night, there will be a new counter that states that Mario needs to collect 20 objects. It should also be obvious the many mini stars scattered through the area. Mario must collect the 20 stars. Most of them are scattered along the ground, but there are 4 on the roof and 1 in the small space directly under the roof. Star: Fly to the Floating Platform Mario must grab the wing cap from the top of Koopa's roof and fly to a platform above where the cannon is. The cannon is NOT required and there is easily enough distance to fly there directly from the top of the house. Either Day or Night Stars and Events Star: 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins which are scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # In Koopa's House # In a Warp Pipe in the corner near the entrance # On a tree on the side of the house # In a Warp Pipe on the side of the house # On the race's separator wall # On the roof # On boxes on the roof that spawn when you press the purple "!" Switch # Mario must collect one by jumping off the roof When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in Koopa's house. Unlock the Cannon The unlock the cannon, Mario must talk to the Bob-omb Buddy in the small space under the roof. In order to enter this Mario must either slowly jump from the side of the top of the roof into the entrance, or wall jump on top of the race's separator wall and jump into it. Enemies (Night Only) * Bob-omb (not hostile, but if you run into it does major damage) Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Music-Mario 64